If I Could Give You Tomorrow
by Alli-dunno
Summary: It was a promise to be together, no matter what, even if the gods themselves sent the sky crashing down upon them. But can the purest and deepest love overcome the destruction of the entire world?


**A/n: **Here I am with another one-shot…This one's about an awesome couple: Anju and Kafei from MM…Here is about that night of the two…

**Disclaimer: **C'mon…If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't write about it…

_**If I Could Give You Tomorrow**_

Anju hated the feeling of fear…She despised the uneasy, intolerable feeling in put in her stomach…She hated feeling scared…

But hey…What else were you supposed to feel when in mere hours the moon would crush the town you live in, destroying the world with it?

In hours…In the morning, the moon would crush Clock Town, the little burg that Anju lived in…It would take the rest of the land with it for sure…But Anju knew others outside of Clock Town would have a chance at survival…Anju refused to leave the little inn she ran, but not for the sake of duty, that is…

She had better reasons than that, obviously…

She had received a letter…And this letter was from her love, which was missing, saying to wait for him…She knew it was from him…

So Anju waited…

But would he come?

That question raced through Anju's head, along with a plethora of other thoughts as well…Would he come? Would she die? What would death feel like?

_Oh…Where are you Kafei?_

Anju sighed, lying face up on her bed, staring at the ceiling…The ticking of the clock was all that was heard in the abandoned inn…Anju felt like a portion of her sanity was taken away with each tick of the clock...

"Oh stop ticking…Just leave me alone…" Anju groaned, sitting up…She rubbed a hand through her red hair…Standing up, she walked to a window, staring out at the emptiness of the town… "Is this really it?"

A tremor shook the land, knocking Anju on the ground…As the night progressed, each tremor grew dangerously…

"What time is it?" The young woman glanced up at the clock…Midnight…

It was midnight already? Time was going fast…

_I've got to hurry!_

For Kafei, he was racing against time… Kafei was fighting time itself, trying to make to the doomed Clock Town before the moon crushed it…

Of course, fighting against time was a strong, trivial task…

Time…Luck…Nothing was really on his side lately…He was turned into a boy by some freakish imp in a mask…He had lost his wedding mask, and now he was racing against a time and a falling moon, to get to town…

The world seemed to hate him…

At least, Kafei felt that way… But he ignored this apparent fact… His eyes were focused intently in front of him…Grasped in his small hands was a mask shaped like a sun; at least he got that back…His worn out shoes made muffled thumps on the grass… The wind wisped through his purple hair as he raced as fast as his feet could carry him…

He had to keep his promise…He knew he had totally screwed things up... And he less than a few hours to fix it before dawn came…

What did he do to deserve this? That was the main question in Kafei's mind as he groaned in frustration… His mind was cluttered with all sorts of thoughts: Did Anju wait for him? Or will she have left, and he would die alone?

He wished with all of his heart that it was the first thing…

_Hurry, Kafei…Please…There are only a couple of hours left…_

Anju was slumped over on the edge of her bed, her hands clutching her head… She was sick of it all…The feelings of fear and impatience had made her nearly sick to her stomach…

What would she do? She knew he would come, but there was that small bit of doubt in her… Would she die here waiting for him? What would happen to her?

Anju sighed, and turned her head to the window, staring up towards the sky… It wasn't purple like normal night skies…It was red and orange…It added an eerie sort of feeling to Anju…She shuddered, and turned her head down to her lap…

The land rumbled a bit more, shaking the small inn violently…Anju heard another crash of glass outside her room…She was running out of time…

A loud, open sigh escaped the lips of the innkeeper…The redheaded woman looked up at the clock…It was nearly 4:00… She really was running out of time…

_Damn! Only a little further!_

Kafei cursed under his breath... He was worn out, and he looked it too… He was panting heavily, and he used his free hand to wipe some excess sweat off of his forehead… The gates to Clock Town came closer and closer into his vision…

Maybe he was doing better in his war against time then he thought… He gasped for more breath, and clenched his fists…He sighed deeply as he ran through the fields, summoning more energy to go on…

Would he make it? Doubt spread in his mind…He was almost afraid that he wouldn't make it; that he would leave Anju to die alone and afraid as the moon crushed her, and he would survive…He would never live with himself…

Kafei needed to get to town…Before he lost his sanity as he drowned in his pool of thoughts…

He stopped…He was in front of the gate!

He had only a little time left…

_Where are you?_

Anju felt like the clock had eyes, and they were staring at her…Staring straight into her and making her insane…

But she turned towards the clock anyway…It was past five…Time was flying…And in only minutes now she would most likely die….

That thought did nothing to ease her nerves, either…

Anju lightly smirked at the irony of it all… Even in its death, Clock Town still followed the clock…

"I really am losing it, aren't I?" Anju said, running a finger over the glass…The young woman stared up at the frightfully orange sky… She trembled at the fear and doubt that was filling her… The eeriness…The fear of the situation had Anju lost… The poor redheaded innkeeper didn't know what to think…

She didn't know what to fear most: Kafei not coming or the fact that the moon was going to fall on her town in less than an hour…

_About damn time…_

Kafei stared up at the inn…He had arrived to the inn, and now, maybe, he could go back to being in a good mood…For a few minutes anyway…

He pushed the door open, and took it all in…The inn was a mess…There was glass and other refuse scattered about all over…Avoiding the objects, and he traversed the staircase…

He stood in front of the door…The door that led to his Anju…Would she be here? Or will she have sought refuge with her family? He didn't know… He would hope she would have waited for him, and trusted him… He had made, hadn't he?

He didn't have much time to contemplate this, though…He had only a few minutes before the end of the world…

_Did I here someone open the door downstairs?_

Anju felt as if her sanity was gone...Was she losing it? Was she hearing things? Anju just rubbed her head even more…

Something creaked…Her door…Anju shot her head up…Her red hair was clinging to her forehead and face by cold sweat…Her blue eyes held a look of confusion…

Her door was cracked…Someone poked their head in…A boy…He came in, and the boy's look grew excited, and he dashed in the room, leaving the door to swing open…

"Anju!" the boy said. Anju froze…This was him…It had to be… The boy was mess… His purple hair was a mess, and he was sweaty and dirty…His clothes were ripped, dirty, and worn out… Was this her Kafei?

The mask…The sun-shaped mask he was holding gave him away…

It was him…Kafei…

"It can't be…" Anju stared. "I-is it really you, Kafei?"

"Yes…I'm here; finally…I'm here…" Kafei stayed. Anju shot up from her seat on the bed….She grabbed a mask of her own…A mask shaped as the moon…Turning towards the purple-haired boy, she stared at him…

"Kafei!" Anju held no hesitation in kneeling down and throwing her arms around him… It didn't feel odd….Though she knew they looked like a mother and child, she didn't care…He was here…Finally…

"Anju…I'm sorry…" Kafei said as they broke apart.

"I don't care…." Anju said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know, but…" Kafei turned. "I'm here now…"

"There's no need to worry about anything now…" Anju said. There was silence as the clock slowly ticked away.

"We don't have much time…" Kafei said, staring from Anju to his mask…

"We can't do anything…" Anju said, staring out at the sky… Kafei felt uneasy, but at the same time, comfortable…. He looked up at the clock… There were only a few more minutes before the moon would crash down on the city… She was right, they couldn't do anything…

"I don't want to go outside… I'd rather be inside…" Anju grabbed Kafei's hand in her own… The two sat on the bed… She held Kafei in her arms, leaning against the wall with him as they sat… She felt weird; he was so small right now…Normally when they're like this, she was the smaller one…

A feeling of easiness came over Anju as they held each other in their arms, their masks on the bed next to them… She had no more regrets about anything anymore…If she died, so be it…

Kafei sighed… He knew he was no longer battling against time anymore… He didn't quite know if he had won, lost, or merely came at a draw with it… Right now, those angry thoughts were gone…

The clock continued to tick away the seconds…

"I've got a question for you Kafei…"Anju said, leaning her head down on top of Kafei's. "What do you think dying feels like?"

"That isn't something I feel like thinking about…" Kafei replied bluntly.

"Kafei! I'm serious!" Anju shot back.

"I don't know…" Kafei said. "Quick?"

"Thanks…" Anju replied… "I wish there was tomorrow for us, but there isn't is there?"

"Nope…" Kafei said, sighing loudly.

"There's only a minute…" Anju sighed, her eyes softening as tears fell down her cheeks, into Kafei's hair.

"The countdown begins…" Kafei said in a lightly sarcastic manner…

"…" Anju just tightened her grip.

The clock was ticking fast now…The bells of the clock tower were ringing uncontrollably… The tremors were now out of control, and two grasped each other tight as shelves and other pieces of furniture crashed to the ground…The clock fell to the ground, and broke into pieces, and pieces of ceiling even fell to the ground.

The orange sky grew a brighter, eerier shade of orange as the tremors built and the last minute wore away…

"One more thing before we go…" Kafei said, glancing up at his redheaded fiancé… "I love you…"

"I-I love you too, Kafei…" Anju said in a choking voice.

The loudest bell rang… The minute was up… It was done… The tremors grew so severe that the walls cracked, and the ceilings seemed to grow long, deep cracks straight through the middle…

The couple could here the destruction outside…They heard the devastation creeping towards them… Crashes, screams, cracking sounds…The outside was now a fading series of sounds…

Only a second…

The couple quickly grasped each other in their arms as tightly as they could as they heard the loud crashes outside….

Finally the large chunks fell down from the ceiling…The inn was leveling… That was it…

Crash…

That was all…Nothing…Loud crashes of walls and glass… Fire…Nothing at all…

It was quick….It was fearful…

But, maybe, another tomorrow was found after all…A different kind of tomorrow…

**A/n: **There ya have it… I didn't want to make it cheesy…Just enough romance, angst, and some wry sarcasm to tie it all together…

It wasn't really long, but I liked it anyway… But it only takes place over the course of a few hours, so, it wouldn't be very long in the first place…

Hope you liked it…Review, please!


End file.
